Telling Her
by LoveLover010
Summary: Troy couldn't take it anymore, he had to tell her already! but how was he gonna do that... OneShot


"so..." her soft voice said in front of me, she stood there with a glance of hope in her eyes while holding her books ready to go. I finished putting my sneakers on since i just had basketball practice. I looked up at her and instantly my heart started beating as fast as it could go, her soft lips, her gorgeous eyes, her innocent look, everything in her was telling me to spill it all out, to just tell her the way i feel but i couldnt bring myself to it.

"so what?" i asked her, already knowing what she wanted to talk about, i slowly grabbed my stuff not wanting the moment to end, we were all alone since the whole team left, i know i was just being stupid by trying to keep her for a moment and not showing my feelings but i couldnt. She smiled at me as she sat next to me, her chocolate eyes looked at my actions while i finished putting everything in my bag.

"Are you going to Tompson's party tonight?" she asked me, i turned my attention to her now that i finished packing...what a mistake...her soft pink lips were asking me to kiss them so badly, her eyes were looking into mine as she waited for my answer, i found myself breathing heavily and my heart beating faster. I was crazy for her and i just couldnt do anything about it.

"i am" i simply said as i picked up my bag and stood up in a stupid attemp of calming my sences, she stood up after me and followed me out of the lockeroom, we stood there for a while as she found the right words to say something.

"Are you taking someone to the party?" she softly asked...i just loved the sound of her voice, i felt like i could get lost in her eyes too, those amazing big chocolate eyes that fit perfectly with her pink lips...what did she asked me? i already forgot what we were talking about.

"huh?" i asked totally confused, sometimes she had that effect on me but i couldnt help it, she was just so perfectly perfect for me.

"i asked you if you are taking someone to the party" she said once again.

"i havent thought about it yet" i said unsure...of course i wanted to ask her to come with me, i actually wanted her to be with me for the rest of our lives, if i just told her the way i felt...

"really?" she seemed a bit disappointed _Gosh Troy do something_! My head and my heart never agreed on anything but right now both of them were telling me to do something about this stupid situation...a lot of people told me she liked me back but i just couldnt. I stared deeply into her eyes, getting lost in them again.

"uhh...yeah, i mean i just havent met someone that i would want to take to the party" the most stupid words ever! _Troy dont make me kick you in the ass tell her for Gods sake my mind was saying_...i took a deep breath, maybe it wasnt such a bad idea to ask her to come with me. "but maybe...uhh..." _Idiot say something_! She looked up again with hope in her eyes. "maybe ill just go alone" i said leaving a disappointed expression in her face again. _Forreal? _my heart yelled. The words wouldnt just leave my mouth.

"uh well..ok i guess" she said as we walked to the front doors of the school, as we walked out to the parking lot, i noticed her car wasnt around, she owned a black BMW but it wasnt parked there.

"do you need a ride home?" i asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"actually i told Sharpay i would ride with her, we are going shopping for the party" She said looking down at her shoes.

"ok" i simply said, what else could i do, i needed to do something about my feelings. She stopped walking and i looked confused at her.

"i need to wait for Jess..." she said softly. I nodded and waved goodbye as i walked to my car. _Troy she is giving you all kinds of signs do something_! a small voice said inside of me, what the fuck could i do, whenever i feel like i can say anything i just lose my cool and i blow it, i searched for my car keys and i opened my red Lambo...frustrated with myself, i am a fool and i know it, i should have said something when i had the chance...i just blow it everytime...I started the engine and left the parking lot.

Why am i mad? i dont get it...its all my fault but i just couldnt help it...the next time! i said to myself as i turned the corner to leave the school, the next time i will listen to my heart and i'll tell her the way i feel, because i just know that what i feel is real.

Three blocks down i stopped the car, frustrated with myself, it couldnt go by another day without her knowing the way i felt, it was just so stupid to be feeling like this and not saying anything. I did it again, i admit it, i just left her standing there and now i regret it. I couldnt do this anymore, i have to tell her. I still could remember the first day i met her...i think i fell for her that very moment...

Flashback

_2 years ago_

_"Troy would you please get the trash out and walk the dog for me?" my mom asked me, i was playing GTA San Andreas so i didnt want to stop and do what my mom asked, but i knew that if she had to repeat what she just said i would have to continue playing next week so i paused the game and stood up to do what she asked me._

_"ill be back in a moment mom i said as i left with spyke to the park" some fresh air would do me some good, i have been playing since the morning and i havent stop to do anything. My eyes were burning, but the game was so good that i couldnt stop. Once we arrived at the park i gave spyke some free space to do what he had to do. I sat down at a bench not taking my eyes off him to watch his every move. Maybe letting him to walk free wasnt such a good idea, cause after a few minutes he just ran and knocked down some girl._

_"shit" i said under my breath as i ran towards the screaming girl and spyke "SPYKE" i yelled as i got there. He wasnt trying to hurt her but since she was playing football with some friends he wanted to play with her too._

_"OMG! take this monster off me!" she screamed, i couldnt help but laugh at the situation...it was just too funny._

_"he is not gonna hurt you, he just wants to play, dont worry" i told her as i got spyke off her short body. She stood up and cleaned herself up, i then took a good look at the girl in front of me, she had long black hair, she was blushing furiously for what just happen and her lips were just a thin line meaning she was really pissed._

_"im sorry, this was never suppose to happen" i apologized_

_"but it did, you shouldnt leave your dogs to run free attacking people" she replied._

_"he wasnt attacking you...he was just playing, trust me if he wanted to attack you, you would be dead by now"_

_She looked down at the size of my dog and her face turned green, spyke was really big, but he just wasnt the angry type of dog._

_"i wanna make it up to you" i said_

_"no thank you, i think ill just stay away from that...thing" she told me. Spyke whinned and laid down like he could understand what she was saying._

_"hey theres no need to offend the dog" i said. She seemed to think about it for a while as she looked down at spyke._

_"sorry" she simply said. I tried my best not to laugh._

_"come on, ill make it up to you, let me buy you an ice cream...what do you say." She looked at me, like she was actually doing it for the first time, her breathing still wasnt normal, and it was very hot, so i figured an ice cream would be just fine._

_"uh..yeah why not" she said with a smile then we headed to the ice cream parlor together._

_...we have been best friends ever since..._

End of flashback

I buried my face in my hands as i thought of what to do...this couldnt be anymore, i couldnt go on feeling like this and not doing anything about it, so i just started the engine again and turned the car around, heading back to the school i tried to convice myself of actually doing it and not having second thoughts once i was standing there in front of her. I found her right where i left her, so i didnt even bother on parking my car or turning it off, i just jumped out of it and walked towards her, once she saw me a huge smile covered her lips. There was just one thing left to do...nothing else could really matter after that point, i knew exactly what i had to do now...i grabbed her face between my hands and...

i _kissed_ her...


End file.
